


can't tie a neckcloth if you only have one hand

by annicron



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annicron/pseuds/annicron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good thing Granby has someone to do it for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't tie a neckcloth if you only have one hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weird_situation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weird_situation/gifts).



Had a nice choice of prompts and pairings, went for some Granby/Little domesticity. Helping your one-armed boyfriend get dressed is about as domestic as things can get when you're in the middle of a war haha |D Hope you like! I just about died from diabetes while drawing it.

 


End file.
